1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a kind of a hand tool, more particularly to the kind of a hand tool with shake-proof, wear-proof, slip-resistance and electric insulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human beings can survive in nature without an ideal physical condition—even to create the civilization and diversified technologies by the time—this evolvement is not only because of the well-developed brains, also the good utilization of tools. The tools used by human beings have been developed more and more delicate with time, from knapped stone tools, to hand tool shaped variously and preciously for utilizing purposes.
Namely, the hand tool is hold by hands to accomplish some certain objectives with different ways of applying force. Due to this character, hand tool needs an area designed for a hand to hold and to apply the force. Using the hand tool, a hand must touch to the hard part of the holding area directly. The reaction and shake generated from the hand tool is transmitted to the hand and could cause soreness, numbness and injury of the hand. If the hand tool is hold for long time, sweat can make the slippery of the hand and further cause the inconvenience of applying the force and the danger of falling off.
For operating numerous parts, affecting portion of hand tool must grip with the parts to shape diversely; moreover, the shape of hand tool could be changed in comply with the position of the parts. For example, for driving nails the at least one top of a hammer should be flat; for gripping screw heads of six-sided recess, the head of Allen wrench is hexagon-shaped; for working in confined space or providing more force, the L wrench is shaped like “L”. For easier to use and to apply force, the forms of the hand tool are irregular with endpoint, protrusion, dent, turning point, and/or the combination thereof Therefore, in accordance with the need of use, different portions of the hand tool might be assembled. For assembling that together, we use a locking part; the locking part means for connecting the different portions of the hand tool. The endpoint, protrusion, dent, turning point can be worn easily and the locking part can be loose by the applied force repeatedly. These aforementioned drawbacks have not been improved of the conventional hand tool. The hand tool is worn easily with direct touch of parts. The users are unaware of the looseness of the locking part after the employ of the hand tool with time. Consequently, the users could be hurt by the exposed sharp end caused by accidental slipping away, falling off, or looseness of the hand tool.
Electroplating can be adopted for avoiding the surface of the conventional hand tool being corroded or worn. However, Electroplating needs a lot of energy and also produces heavy pollution from the intermediates in the process. Moreover, the electroplating sewage is a serious problem. Discharging sewage without proper process will cause devastating heavy metal pollution.
The hand tool made by metals is also a good conductor of electricity. If the lack of protection to an electric current is remained, in certain particular environment such as practicing some electric projects, it is easy to get an electric shock and even causes the death for a technician.
As described disclosure we can learn that the design of the conventional hand tool could cause inconvenience of applying the force by the users. The design could also cause slipping away easily, being corroded easily, the touching injury by falling off or slipping away of the hand tool, poor ability of absorbing shake, the looseness of the locking parts, the electric shock and environmental pollution. On account of above drawbacks, the present invention provides a kind of hand tool. The special design of the present invention can solve the drawbacks in the conventional prior art.